A New Destiny
by Cap'n Tassie
Summary: After the battle that nearly destroyed the clans, Starclan has become more aware about other possible threats in Dark Forest and other afterlife realms unbeknownst to the clans. Bluestar knows one enemy that the rest of Starclan believes is not a threat, but she knows better. She must face this cat and do something that will ensure her clan's safety; but will Starclan agree?
1. Allegiances

**I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's characters listed below, except for these cats: Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, Willowpaw.**

* * *

**Thunderclan Allegiances**

**Leader:** Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw

**Warriors -**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfeather - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Moleclaw - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Lilyfern - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Snowthorn - white tom with amber eyes

Dew-whisker - gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices -**

Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat

Birdpaw - golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

Minnowpaw - very pale gray tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens -**

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Amberfrost - pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes (mother to Coalkit, a black tom with one white paw, and Tasselkit, a light brown tabby she-kit)

Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders -**

Graystripe - long-furred gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of her awesome characters.**

* * *

The alley was dark. A small, black cat was laying down in a cardboard box, one white forepaw stretched out onto the cold, hard ground. He glared into the distance, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. After he had been defeated in his final battle, he had come here. He supposed it must be where rogues go when they-

Suddenly, he pricked up his ears and lifted his head. A new scent wafted around him, a scent he didn't recognize. He padded slowly out of the box, growling, claws unsheathed, looking from side to side, trying to find the intruder.

"Oh, I'll see none of that," a voice said.

A she-cat padded out of the shadows, as if out of thin air. He recognized the she-cat at once, and his eyes widened with shock.

"You remember me then?" the she-cat said, sitting down. "Yes, I am the blue-furred cat that told the tabby apprentice to spare your life all those years ago." The she-cat turned her head and gazed on at nothing, wistful.

The black tom recovered from his shock. "Why are you here?" he snarled.

The she-cat's gaze snapped back to his, her eyes sad. "It's my fault, you know. I should have warned my leader. If I had, things would have been different. For you, for me, and for my clan."

She stared at the black tom, her eyes now thoughtful. "All you wanted was respect and revenge, yes? That's all you ever wanted. You went about it in the wrong way, however, and fought and killed every cat that got in your way. You killed your enemy, you got your revenge, but I can still see revenge in your heart. Why is that?"

The black tom narrowed his slitted eyes, but said nothing.

"You want revenge on the orange tom who killed you in your last battle, don't you? You want revenge on him, and all the other cats that managed to beat you and your allies."

The black tom glared at the she-cat. "Why are we standing here chit-chatting about the past? Why did you come here? What do you want?"

The she-cat sighed, looking away, shuffling her paws uncomfortably. "I have come to grant you a new life so that you may start over."

The tom growled, baring his teeth. "I don't want your gifts! I'm fine the way I am! Now leave me before I shred you to pieces, forest cat filth!"

The she-cat jumped to her paws and shoved her face into his, her eyes full of fire. "You don't get it, do you? I have no choice! I cannot allow another enemy of my clan to sit around in a place they do not wish to be, plotting and scheming to bring the clans to their downfall! If I allow you to stay here, you will do much the same as Tigerstar did and you will wage war upon my beloved clan and cause death and despair to the cats I care about! I never want to see that happen again!"

"Leave!" the tom snarled, flexing his claws.

The she-cat backed away, head bowed. "Clans are different," she mewed, looking up, "and they treat all of their clanmates with respect and they will never force someone to leave the clan unless the cat has done unrepairable damage to his or her clan. Clan life is very different from the life of a kittypet; or the life of a rogue for that matter."

The tom sprang at the she-cat, hissing. The she-cat gasped and leaped back right before the tom's reinforced claws pierced her back. The two cats locked eyes.

"You are left with no choice," the she-cat said, baring her teeth at her enemy.

The tom lashed his tail and sprang once more towards the she-cat, but now he was fading, and fast. Before he could so much as scratch the she-cat's ears, the tom vanished from sight.

The she-cat licked her ruffled blue-gray fur. She turned back towards the shadows she had come from, her blue eyes flashing. She had done what she had had to do. Wondering if she had made the right decision, she turned towards the empty alley.

"Good-bye, Scourge. And may you lead a better life this time." Bluestar murmured. And she vanished as well, returning to her home in Starclan.

The alley was dark. Now it was empty too, save the cardboard box.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'd love to hear any criticism or comments and I hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic!**


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of Erin's awesome characters; besides Tasselkit.**

**Thank you: Thanks Blucatz, for giving me my first review!**

* * *

Coalkit saw movement in the corner of his eye. Whipping his head in the direction of the object, he focused on his prey. He crouched and began to pad quietly forward, inch by inch, until his prey was close enough. He waggled his haunches for a few moments and then... he pounced!

"Ow!" his sister cried as Coalkit crushed her tail. Spinning around to face him she said, "What was that for, Coalkit?"

Eyes gleaming, Coalkit mewed, "You're prey! Prey can't talk!" He leaped at his sister again, and they began to tussle. Coalkit's sister swiped at his ears, but aimed too low and ended up bonking Coalkit's head with her paw.

She leaped back surprised, and then smirked. "This prey can fight."

Coalkit sat down and rubbed his head with one paw. Looking up quickly he squealed, "No wait! I don't want to hunt you anymore! Sorry Tasselkit."

Tasselkit purred. "That's all right, I knew you were just playing." She sat down beside her brother and said, "I should apologize, too. I didn't mean to hit your head so hard. Does it hurt?"

"A little," Coalkit admitted. He stood up and said, "It feels better now than it did earlier, though. Wanna do that again? I bet I'll beat you this time."

"In your dreams!" Tasselkit said, her green eyes full of playfulness. "This time, I get first strike!" she said, crouching.

"Tasselkit! Coalkit! Come here!" a familiar voice said from outside of the nursery.

Coalkit and Tasselkit exchanged a quick glance and then padded out of the den towards their mother.

"What is it?" Tasselkit asked.

Their mother, Amberfrost, gave her pale gray fur a few licks before answering her kit's question. "I just want to let you know that I'm going to be taking place in a hunting patrol to stretch my legs and get a little exercise. I'll be back soon." Amberfrost touched her nose to Coalkit's and Tasselkit's and then padded away with the rest of the hunting patrol.

Coalkit padded back into the nursery and laid down. He twitched his tail and watched his sister as she began to pad away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Tasselkit looked back at her brother and shuffled her paws uneasily. "Oh, I was just going to see if the elders needed their fur checked for ticks."

Coalkit's eyes were as big as moons. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked, horrified.

"I want to be able to tell my mother that I did an apprentice duty when she gets back!" Tasselkit said, her eyes shining. "And... And maybe Bramblestar will make me an apprentice early if I do a really good job!"

"I never thought of it like that before!" Coalkit said, excited now. "Come on then, let's get some mouse bile from Jayfeather before one of the apprentices gets there first!"

The two kits raced for the cave that was the medicine cat den. Bursting in through the bramble tendrils that covered the entrance, they skidded to a halt and flopped onto the sandy ground, much to the surprise of Seedpaw and Birdpaw, who was collecting some mouse bile from the medicine cat apprentice.

"Noo!" Coalkit moaned. "Birdpaw beat us to the mouse bile!"

Birdpaw padded over to the two. "And what would mischievous kits like yourselves want with some smelly old mouse bile, anyway?"

Tasselkit looked very distraught. "We were hoping that we could do the elders' ticks."

"Yeah!" Coalkit said, glaring at Birdpaw. "And Bramblestar would've made us apprentices if we had done it too! But you got here first and now we're _never _going to be apprentices!"

Birdpaw looked back at Seedpaw and the two she-cats purred. "Well," said Birdpaw, "I need to do this because my mentor told me to..."

The two kits slumped and looked at their paws.

"...but I'll let you guys do it and ask my mentor if I can do something else. I mean, who _wants _to do the elders' ticks?"

"We do!" Coalkit and Tasselkit said eagerly as Birdpaw gave them the stick that had the mouse bile on it. They gave out tiny squeals of excitement as they raced off with the stick.

"Kits," Birdpaw purred as she watched them go. "You never know what they'll want to do to increase their chances of becoming an apprentice."

"So true," Seedpaw agreed as she sorted some freshly picked herbs.

* * *

Coalkit entered the cave that served as the elders' den, his sister right beside him. He gazed at the cats inside it; cats that he had never met before.

"Hello," a pale ginger she-cat purred. "I'm Sandstorm. This is Graystripe," the she-cat said as she gestured to a long-furred gray tom, "this is Dustpelt," she continued, nodding to a dark brown tabby tom, "and that's Purdy over there," Sandstorm finished, flicking her tail in the direction of a plump, brown tabby tom snoozing in a corner of the den.

"Hi there!" Tasselkit mewed, dipping her head to them as she dropped the stick. Coalkit didn't do anything as he struggled to keep the stick off the ground.

"So," Graystripe said, "What are you kits doing here?"

Tasselkit padded up to the elders proudly, chin up and chest puffed out. "We're going to do your ticks!" she mewed happily.

The elders exchanged amused purrs. "Are you now?" Sandstorm said.

Coalkit nodded, dropping the stick. The mouse bile fell with a squish.

"Coalkit!" Tasselkit squeaked in horror. "Look what you've done! You've ruined it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Coalkit mewed, eyes wide, "My mouth was getting tired and it was so _heavy_!"

Dustpelt flicked his tail, annoyed. "You kits are making more noise than a nest full of starlings! Why don't you shut up and let me get some rest instead of moaning over some mouse bile!"

Tasselkit and Coalkit looked down at their paws, ashamed of themselves.

"Cheer up," Sandstorm mewed, giving the kits a comforting lick. "Dustpelt's just grumpy today. And there's no need to fret; the mouse bile is fine. Now, carefully pick it up with your paw and dab it on any ticks you find. There you go! I think there's a nasty little bugger on my shoulder."

Coalkit had gingerly picked up the mouse bile and was now examining Sandstorm's shoulder. After a few moments he gave an excited squeak. "I found it!" he mewed.

"Good," Sandstorm purred. "Now quick! Dab that mouse bile on it!"

Coalkit felt very nervous all of a sudden. What if the tick got mad at him and attacked him? What if the tick fell off, and then hopped onto _him_? He would never find it thanks to his black pelt! Finally, he decided to just do it and blame everything on Sandstorm and Tasselkit if he got ticks in his fur.

He quickly lashed out at the tick with the mouse bile and practically punched it. The tick fell and didn't hop into _anyone's _fur, and Coalkit sighed with relief.

Sandstorm rubbed her shoulder. "There was no need to be so rough, you know."

"Sorry!" Coalkit mewed apologetically.

"Nevermind, you just don't know your own strength yet," Graystripe said. Then he rolled over and said in an impatient tone, "Now let your sister have a go so that she can get rid of the tick in my tail! Quickly now!"

"Yes," Dustpelt huffed, still in a bad mood, "And then you can leave and let me have some peace!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'd love it if you'd give me a review!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of Erin's awesome characters besides Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, and Willowpaw.**

**Thanks to Oci Oceana and Pumpkinfur for reviewing!**

* * *

A dark gray she-cat stood, fur bristled, before Bluestar. "Mousebrain!" the dark gray she-cat hissed.

"Yellowfang, you must understand. I was only-" Bluestar began, but the other she-cat cut her off.

"No," Yellowfang hissed, "I do not need to understand! Do you know what could happen next? If Coalkit remembers who he really is? Don't you feel as if you've made this situation worse?"

Bluestar sighed, dipping her head. She stayed still for a few heartbeats and then looked up, meeting Yellowfang's fierce orange eyes. "It seems silly, to me, to be worried about a kit. Coalkit has his whole life spread out before him. What makes you think he will choose the path he chose before, when he has a loving family and clan?"

Yellowfang glared at Bluestar, her tail lashing. "You of all cats should know that one's life does not always go perfectly. The life of a clan cat is as harsh as it is honorable. And what if someone recognizes Coalkit? Then what happens?"

"I doubt that that will ever happen, Yellowfang," Bluestar mewed. "The battle between the four Clans and Bloodclan took place many, many moons ago, and the few cats that fought that battle and still live are unlikely to recognize a cat they only met twice."

"Yes, I'm sure Bramblestar is bound to have forgotten the cat that killed his father," Yellowfang said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she continued, "And Cloudtail has long forgotten the cat that nearly killed him. Sandstorm and Graystripe have surely pushed the cat that troubled their friend, Firestar, out of their minds." Yellowfang turned away from Bluestar, her pelt burning with frustration. "Those cats aren't stupid, you know," she muttered.

Bluestar gazed sadly at her friend. "I know that they aren't stupid, and I know that there is a possibility, a slight one, that they could remember who Coalkit really is. Coalkit's destiny is shadowed, but he will not turn into the cat that wrecked havoc on the Clans, I promise you, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang crouched down and looked at the ground. "An empty promise, Bluestar, an empty promise." She paused and then turned her head towards her former leader. "You should not have granted one so evil a new beginning. Cats with interfered destinies, cats that were kind and understanding to other cats even though they led horrible lives; these are the cats that deserve to live anew. Why give the most heartless cat that ever lived this chance?"

Bluestar's eyes glittered and her mew turned to a growl. "Why give this cat a chance to destroy the Clans? Why underestimate him, as we underestimated Tigerstar? Why allow darkness to rise once more?" Bluestar shuddered, and sadness clouded her gaze. "I have searched the skies for Spottedleaf for what feels like a lifetime, and I have not found her."

Yellowfang's gaze softened and she padded over to Bluestar and sat down. "I know the battle against Dark Forest had a hard impact on you, Bluestar, and I understand that you feel as if you've got to get rid of any possibility that could lead to so much sadness, death, and destruction again, but this was not the way to do it."

Bluestar gave a small nod, her eyes still sad. "You're right, Yellowfang; my actions were... rash. I didn't think them through. But I cannot undo what I did. We can only hope that the past will not repeat itself."

* * *

**Short chapter, but I wanted to show a little more of Bluestar. ^-^ ...So tell me what you think of my story/this chapter please! c: It would be very much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's characters besides Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, and Willowpaw.**

**Thanks to Oci Oceana and Ulquihimefan1 for reviewing my story!**

* * *

Coalkit scented the air, trying to find his sister. _She must be here somewhere, _he thought. But it was so hard to find her with all of the other scents that he could smell in camp. He sniffed the ground... and caught his sister's scent trail! Perking up right away, he followed it, his ears twitching excitedly. Then he stopped abruptly. There was something wrong with her scent. He couldn't place his paw on it.

Realization crashed down on him and Coalkit let out a frustrated hiss. This scent smelled very faint! It was probably from this morning, or maybe yesterday. Or maybe the day before yesterday. Or maybe the day before the day before yesterday, or _maybe even_...

Coalkit shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _Nevermind how old the scent trail is. You should move on now and keep looking for Tasselkit._

He padded around camp in large circles, near to the brink of giving up. This was hopeless! For all he knew, Tasselkit could be laughing about his stupidity as she frolicked about in the forest! Coalkit sighed and lay down, putting his head on his paws.

He saw Cherryfeather padding towards him with Minnowpaw. "Why the long face?" Cherryfeather asked, stopping beside Coalkit. Minnowpaw began to knead the ground impatiently with his paws.

Cherryfeather looked up at her apprentice. "Go on ahead, Minnowpaw. Why don't you hunt a little? I'll meet you at our usual battle-training place. Okay?"

"Okay," Minnowpaw said, nodding. He dashed out of camp leaving his mentor with the small black kit.

"So," Cherryfeather mewed, turning to Coalkit. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Tasselkit! We were playing hide-and-scent but I can't seem to be able to find her fresh scent _anywhere_," Coalkit mewed sadly.

Cherryfeather gazed around camp with narrowed eyes as if she was looking for something. Coalkit watched her with wide blue eyes and sat up. He tilted his head to one side when she suddenly smiled.

"I think you'll find her if you look closely at a very smelly place," Cherryfeather said as she turned to Coalkit.

Coalkit nodded, watching her pad out of camp. He thought about what she had said. _If I look closely at a very smelly place... _Coalkit jumped up and dashed towards the dirt-place. "This is a _very _smelly place," he mewed aloud.

He looked inside, and scrunched up his face. What a horrible smell! He looked around at the brambly barrier that surrounded the dirt-place. Nothing. Pulling his head out and looking very distraught once more, Coalkit sat down with a thunk.

Then he noticed a tall poking out of the brambles; a light brown tail with tabby stripes. Letting out a triumphant mrrow, he pounced on the tail. "Found you!" he exclaimed happily.

Tasselkit backed out of the brambles with ruffled fur. "Thank goodness! You've finally found me! I don't know if I could've lasted one more second in that place! What took you so long, anyway?"

"Well," Coalkit began, but he was interrupted by the hunting patrol, which had just entered camp.

"We're back!" Thornclaw announced as he put two voles and a thrush into the prey-pile. Mousewhisker and Birdpaw followed, placing a mouse, two shrews, and another vole on top of the other catches.

Tasselkit and Coalkit ran over to Birdpaw. "Birdpaw! Birdpaw! Remember us?" they cried in unison.

Birdpaw looked down at them and purred. "Yes, I do. Did you two have fun doing the elders' ticks?"

"Yep!" Tasselkit said, eyes shining.

Coalkit looked up at her, confused. "How did you get on the hunting patrol? It left before we met up with you."

"Well," Birdpaw said, sitting down, "I went over to my mentor after you left, just like I told you I would. I explained that two kits had wanted to do the elders' ticks and had taken over for me. I'm not sure Mousewhisker believed me, but he decided that we should catch up with the hunting patrol. And so we did." Birdpaw nodded at the camp entrance. "The others should be arriving soon."

Mousewhisker padded over to the three. He looked at Coalkit and Tasselkit and mewed, "Is it true? Birdpaw told me you wanted to do the elders' ticks."

"Yes, it's true," Tasselkit said, "and we finished doing it _ages _ago. Wait until Bramblestar hears," she continued, looking at her brother. "He'll make us apprentices for sure!"

Mousewhisker purred. "And why would he make a couple of three-moon-old kits apprentices?"

"He'd have to!" Coalkit said. "We did an apprentice job! All by ourselves!"

Mousewhisker was about to reply when the last of the hunting patrol returned. Moleclaw, Willowpaw, and Amberfrost all entered camp, carrying an assortment of prey.

"Momma!" Tasselkit and Coalkit exclaimed as they dashed over to their mother. "Guess what we did! Guess what we did!" they said as they bounced around her.

Amberfrost placed a squirrel into the fresh-kill pile and then turned to her kits. "You didn't do anything naughty while I was gone, did you?" she said.

"Nope!" Coalkit said, still bouncing. "We did the elders' ticks, without anyone's help!"

Tasselkit stopped jumping and said, "Well, we did have a _little _help from Sandstorm."

"Yeah, but we _mostly _did it ourselves," Coalkit said as he stood beside his sister.

Amberfrost's eyes widened. "You did? Oh, I'm so proud of you two!" she said as she licked their heads.

"Momma! Stop! You're drowning me!" Tasselkit said as she pushed away. Coalkit soon wriggled out of his mother's paws as well.

Coalkit sat up proudly and said, "Now we're bound to be made apprentices! Right Momma?"

"Oh really?" said a voice from behind them, and the kits spun around to face... Bramblestar.

Coalkit sat there, frozen, but Tasselkit was not one for delays; especially apprenticeship delays. She padded up to Bramblestar and said eagerly, "Can we be apprentices now? We did an apprentice duty and we didn't complain about doing it!"

"That might be because you assigned yourselves that duty, correct?" Bramblestar said. "I'm proud that you two decided to do something to help the clan, but I can't make you apprentices now."

Tasselkit looked at her paws, saddened. Coalkit was still frozen in place.

"You must understand that I have to stick to the warrior code, and according to the warrior code, kits can't be made apprentices until they're six moons old," Bramblestar said. "Don't worry though, you will become apprentices soon enough." And then Bramblestar walked away.

"Rrgh!" Tasselkit said as she kicked at the ground. "I can't believe this! We did all that work for nothing!"

Coalkit nodded. "Bramblestar is such a meanie!"

Amberfrost turned very stern. "Coalkit! Shame on you! Bramblestar is not mean, he's just following the warrior code! I thought you two would know by now that you shouldn't disobey the warrior code. We're all very proud of you," Amberfrost said, settling down a little, "and we all know that, when you are old enough, you'll become great apprentices and very loyal warriors. Kits who are made apprentices too young have a harder time training and are at the greatest risk in battles; not that we would put you in one! Listen to your leader and understand his decision."

"Yes, Momma," the kits said.

Amberfrost gave them each a lick. "Good. Now go to the nursery and play a game while I eat something. I'm starving!" And with that, Amberfrost padded over to the prey-pile.

As the two kits padded towards the nursery, Coalkit mewed, "I still say he's a meanie!"

* * *

**Yes, the hunting patrol is always cutting off converstations. xD ...Well, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Three! Please review; I'd love to hear what you guys think of my story!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's awesome characters besides Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, and Willowpaw.**

**Thanks to Oci Oceana for reviewing the last chapter! All new reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Coalkit blinked open his eyes. Sunlight filtered through the gaps in the bramble den and he could hear cats talking to each other and Brackenfur sorting out the first patrols of the day. He could hear the soft breathing sound of his sister, Tasselkit, and his mother.

He got up, stretched, yawned and then padded out of the nursery. He scanned the camp for someone he could talk to. Finally, his gaze fell on Birdpaw who was chatting with her siblings. Coalkit trotted over and said, "Hi, Birdpaw!"

Birdpaw sighed when she recognized the voice behind her. Turning around she said, "Good morning, Coalkit, why are you up so early?"

"I dunno. I just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep," Coalkit mewed, shrugging.

Minnowpaw padded up to him. "Hello, Coalkit. We met the other day, and I didn't really get the chance to say hi. So, what was the matter?"

"I was playing hide-and-scent with Tasselkit, but I couldn't pick up her scent. Cherryfeather gave me a clue, and that really helped because I found her soon afterwards! She had been hiding near the dirt-place," Coalkit explained, skipping over all of the details.

Minnowpaw nodded. "That was smart, hiding near such a smelly place. It would've hidden her scent. Though, it would be a horrible place to have to stay put in! What a stench!" Minnowpaw let out a purr before continuing. "I'm glad you found her though."

"Me too!" Coalkit mewed.

A dark gray tabby she-cat got up and sat beside Minnowpaw. "Hello there," she said, "I'm Willowpaw. We've never met before, but I've heard lots about you from Birdpaw."

Coalkit sat down as well. "Oh yes, Birdpaw is a very good friend. She gave us the mouse bile so that Tasselkit and I could do the elders' ticks."

Willowpaw purred. "Yes, Birdpaw was just telling me about that."

Coalkit's eyes widened. "Really?"

Birdpaw nodded. "Yeah, Willowpaw was wondering why I had to join the hunting patrol, so I was just explaining why." Birdpaw lashed her tail impatiently. "Speaking of patrols, I wonder what's taking our mentors so long? I was supposed to be going on today's dawn patrol."

Minnowpaw nodded. "I was going to do some more battle practice with Cherryfeather. She says I need to work on my front paw strike because I'm not putting enough force into my blow."

"Wow!" Coalkit exclaimed. "You're going to practice battle moves today? I wish I knew some, but I'm still too young." Coalkit hung his head.

The three siblings exchanged a glance. Then Willowpaw prodded Coalkit with her paw. "Cheer up! We can teach you some of the moves we know. Since I'm the only apprentice without a clear schedule, let's pretend I'm your mentor, Coal_paw_."

Coalkit straightened up right away. "Really?" he squealed. He crouched and lashed his tail. "What are we going to do first?"

Willowpaw thought for a while. "Well, you're a lot smaller than me, so I think a good move for you to learn would probably be the leap-and-hold. That's when you-"

"So what's the leap-and-hold?" Coalkit interrupted, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"I was just getting around to that," Willowpaw said a little snappishly. She cleared her throat and continued. "The leap-and-hold is used for smaller cats when they're dealing with a bigger enemy. It's when you leap onto your enemy and then grip on tightly with unsheathed claws so that your enemy can't shake you off. Now you can give your enemy some serious wounds to think about."

"You should be careful though," Birdpaw added, "because when you use the leap-and-hold, your enemy might use the drop-and-roll move where they drop to the ground and, well... roll. So, unless you want to get squashed, be aware of what your enemy is doing."

"Yes," Minnowpaw said, joining in, "If you feel your enemy lean to one side, it would be a good idea to jump off. You've got to be fast and cautious when using the leap-and-hold move."

Willowpaw nodded, then turned back to Coalkit. "So," she mewed, "are you ready to try out the move on me?"

"Yep!" Coalkit squeaked as he crouched.

Willowpaw crouched as well and waited for him to attack, her muscles tense.

Letting out a high-pitched _mrrow!_, Coalkit leaped at Willowpaw. He jumped short and landed with a thud beside her flank.

Coalkit got up, shaking his pelt. "Sorry," he muttered sadly.

Willowpaw cuffed his ear playfully. "What are you talking about? You did really well for a three-moon-old kit! That was one impressive jump!"

Coalkit's eyes shined. "Really? You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Willowpaw purred. Then her purr stopped abruptly and she began to rub her ears, moaning, "Besides, you needn't worry about getting the moves right. I think cats should be more worried about going deaf from your battle cry! Ow!"

Minnowpaw and Birdpaw began to purr with amusement as Coalkit looked around, dumbfounded. "What? What did I do?" he mewed.

Willowpaw placed her tail on his back. "Nevermind that; why don't you try the leap-and-hold again?"

Just then, Cherryfeather and Mousewhisker padded over.

"Come on, Birdpaw," Mousewhisker mewed. "The dawn patrol is about to leave."

Cherryfeather walked up to Minnowpaw. "We should get going as well," she said. "We have a lot of practicing to do." Turning to Willowpaw she mewed, "Moleclaw will be with you shortly, Willowpaw. He's still sleeping, but he should be waking up soon."

Willowpaw nodded and she and Coalkit watched them go. Then Willowpaw turned back to Coalkit. "All right. Now, are you ready to try that move again?"

Coalkit gave a small nod and crouched. Then he sprang at Willowpaw, landing on her back. Before he could do much else, Willowpaw shook him off as gently as possible.

Coalkit let out a frustrated hiss as he hit the ground. "I'm never going to get this right!" he wailed.

Willowpaw padded over to him and sat down. "You've just got to keep practicing. Remember, I'm an older apprentice, and you're a young kit! Don't feel upset or ashamed if you can't beat me. Here, let's try one last time."

_This time, I'll get it right, _Coalkit thought as he crouched once more. He leaped at Willowpaw and landed on her back. This time, he quickly unsheathed his claws, which got tangled in her fur.

"Hey!" Willowpaw said, her eyes sparkling. "That hurts!"

Coalkit felt her lean to one side. He sheathed his claws with much difficulty and sprang off of Willowpaw, landing clumsily on the ground. He heard a thunk behind him and turned to see Willowpaw lying on the ground a few inches away.

Willowpaw got up and licked her ruffled pelt. Coalkit sat up and copied her, forcing his bristled fur to lay flat.

As he washed himself, Willowpaw said, "Well done, Coalkit! You did a very nice job! I think you have to work on your landing though, and your timing. I nearly got you!"

Coalkit stopped washing. "Thanks, Willowpaw! I'll practice the move later. Is there anything else you can teach me? What about that front paw strike Minnowpaw was talking about? Can I try doing that?"

Suddenly they heard Moleclaw's mew from across the clearing. "Willowpaw! Come here! We've got to collect moss for the nursery and elders' den!"

"Coming!" Willowpaw called back. Turning to Coalkit she mewed, "Sorry, but it looks like I have to go. Maybe we can practice later?" With that, she raced over to her mentor, leaving behind a very downcast Coalkit.

Coalkit settled down for a nap on a sunny rock. Boy, was he tired! Battle-practice was hard. He watched as Willowpaw and Moleclaw exited camp. He couldn't wait to learn more though! That had been fun.

Then he noticed Tasselkit race out of the nursery. She looked around for a few moments before her gaze rested on him. She quickly bounded over to him. _Ooh! _Coalkit thought, sitting up. _Maybe I can try out the leap-and-hold on her! Won't she be surprised!_

But when Tasselkit stopped in front of him, panting, there was worry and a little fear in her eyes. Coalkit instantly knew that something was very wrong.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Coalkit mewed.

"Blossomfall is having her kits," Tasselkit said, her eyes wide, "and Momma says something's going wrong!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUNNN... So. Yeah. UH OH. Anyway, please review and, if possible, suggest a warrior name for Willowpaw! Gaaww! She's so hard to think of a name for! xD I have a name for her siblings though. Just don't suggest Willowshine or Willowpelt please. .**


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's awesome characters besides Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, and Willowpaw.**

**Thanks to Ulquihimefan1, Oci Oceana, Pumpkinfur, and I am Sky daughter of Zeus for the reviews and lovely name suggestions! I have decided on a name that I made up with a friend. ;3 You'll be able to see what it is when Willowpaw's warrior ceremony comes 'round. ^^**

* * *

Mousewhisker padded beside Birdpaw and behind Berrynose and Cinderheart. The forest scents filled his nose with every breath; damp moss, decaying leaves, the faint scent of squirrel, blackbird, and mouse, and the ferns and other plants that could be found at the feet of the tall, strong trees that cast their green leaves over the sky, letting bits of sun through that dappled the cats' pelts.

Suddenly, Birdpaw let out an excited squeal. "I smell mouse!" she said. Turning to face her mentor she added, "Can I catch it? It would only take a few heartbeats... I'd be back soon enough."

Berrynose spun around to face the apprentice. "What a mouse-brain! No, we cannot hunt! We're on a dawn patrol, remember? You don't hunt on dawn patrols; you check the border! Leave it to the hunting patrol to take care of that mouse," he snapped.

"Berrynose!" Cinderheart exclaimed, her pelt beginning to bristle. "I will not have you talk to my daughter like that! Shame on you! She was only trying to see if she could help her Clan!"

Mousewhisker's whiskers twitched. "Berrynose does have a point, though, Cinderheart," he meowed, feeling the need to stick up for his brother. He turned his head and looked Birdpaw. "It was very nice of you to offer to hunt for your Clanmates when you scented prey, but the hunting patrol is probably already getting set up. Right now, while we're on the dawn patrol, we'll just concentrate on the borders. What if we ran into trouble while you were out stalking a mouse? We'd need as much help as we could get, and we would probably need someone small and fast to alert Bramblestar that we were in trouble. Do you understand?" When Birdpaw nodded solemnly, Mousewhisker faced his brother. "Birdpaw's an apprentice and still has quite a lot to learn. While _most _of what you said was true, you said it in the wrong way. Birdpaw is not a mouse-brain for asking if she could hunt. It was a harmless question; at least she asked. It would've been worse if she had snuck away."

Berrynose glared at Mousewhisker. "Fine," he mewed. He turned away from the rest of the patrol and raced ahead.

Cinderheart slowed her pace so that she was walking beside Mousewhisker and Birdpaw. "Honestly, Mousewhisker, I don't know what's gotten into your brother lately. I know he's a natural pain in the tail, but he's just gotten worse and worse."

Mousewhisker sighed. "I know Cinderheart, I know. I know as much about what's bothering him as you do: nothing."

The patrol was very quiet after that. They remarked their territory where their scent markers had smelled faint and they checked nearly the entire perimeter of ThunderClan territory for intruders or other dangers. There were none so far.

Berrynose silently rejoined the patrol. He had a few small scratches on his pelt and he smelled... strange. Mousewhisker looked at his brother, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you all right, Berrynose? You have a strange scent on your pelt and quite a few scratches as well."

"I just was following the scent trail of a fox and I wasn't paying attention and I walked straight into a thorn bush," Berrynose said, eyes narrowed, the fur on his back slightly bristled.

"Fox?" Mousewhisker said worriedly.

Berrynose flicked his ears. "I, uh... It was stale."

"Oh, all right," Mousewhisker mewed, nodding his head with relief. The strange scent on his brother's pelt must be the stale scent of the fox and the scratches were from the thorns.

"Guys," a trembling voice said from behind the rest of the patrol. Mousewhisker turned and saw Birdpaw, shaking as she stared at the ground beneath her feet.

"What is it?" Cinderheart asked, racing over to her daughter and licking her head.

"I smell... rogues. And... And..." Birdpaw shivered and pressed herself into her mother's chest.

Mousewhisker stepped up and sniffed the ground, but he already saw what was on the ground. Cinderheart looked stricken with horror and Berrynose let out a gasp. The ground was coated in a thin layer of blood. Cat blood.

Mousewhisker took a step back. "We have to inform Bramblestar that there are rogues on our territory and that it appears that either they're hurting each other, or they're hurting Clan cats."

Berrynose, Cinderheart and Birdpaw nodded. "Let's go," Cinderheart mewed, flicking her tail in the direction of camp.

They raced through the trees, brambles ripping at their fur whenever they got too close to one of the prickly bushes. Their paws crunched on the brown, fallen leaves and they startled the woodland prey as they pelted for camp. Birds flew into the air, crying their alarm and mice and voles scrambled into their holes. Finally, the cats could see the bramble entrance into camp. They started down the rocky cliff when Daisy ran in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"Daisy! Move out of the way! We have something urgent to report to Bramblestar!" Cinderheart said, trying to get around the queen.

Daisy stood rooted to the spot. It was then that the patrol realized her eyes were clouded with grief.

"What-" Mousewhisker began, but Daisy interrupted her son.

Turning to Berrynose she said, "Cherryfeather was attacked when training with Minnowpaw. She's badly wounded and in the medicine cat den."

Berrynose looked down for a few moments and then pushed past Daisy and went straight for the cave that served as the medicine cat den.

Daisy turned to Mousewhisker slowly. "Mousewhisker," she said, her voice cracking. "I am so, so sorry."

Mousewhisker's paws shook and his heart beat fast. He already had guessed what his mother was going to say. _No... No... StarClan, no..._

"Blossomfall has died having her kits."

* * *

**"Mousewhisker's whiskers twitched." BEST. SENTENCE. EVER. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! C: And no flaming me for killing off Blossomfall, please. X3**


	8. Chapter Six

**I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's characters besides Shimmerkit, Smokekit, Sootykit, Kipperkit, Snowkit, Frogkit, Lark-kit, Thistlekit, Tasselkit, Birdpaw, Minnowpaw, and Willowpaw.**

**Thanks for the reviews, Oci Oceana and I am Sky daughter of Zeus!**

* * *

Nearly three moons had passed since Blossomfall's death. Graystripe, Millie, Briarlight, Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker were still grieving, forever saddened by the loss of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Fortunately though, all of Blossomfall's kits were happy and healthy: There was a small white she-kit named Snowkit, a silver tabby she-kit named Shimmerkit, an orange tom with brown ears and a white chest and belly named Kipperkit, a gray-brown she-kit with faint tabby stripes on her face and tail named Smokekit, and a small black tom named Sootykit.

Dovewing had also had her kits; two she-cats and a tom. She had named a long-furred brown tabby she-kit Thistlekit and she had named a little tom who resembled Bumblestripe Frogkit. Bumblestripe had named a ginger tabby she-kit with white patches Lark-kit.

Coalkit and Tasselkit loved their new denmates and, for the first time, the thought of being apprentices made them sad. Blossomfall's kits had just reached the age that made them old enough to play with, and Coalkit and Tasselkit had loads of fun playing with them; in fact, the seven kits were currently playing a game of moss-ball, and it was just getting interesting.

"Pass it to me! Shimmerkit! Shimmerkit! To me! Pass it to me!" Coalkit mewed. He was leading "Team Coal" and Tasselkit was leading "Team Tassel." The kits were using Dovewing and Amberfrost's nests as goals; both queens were sleeping, so Sootykit was refereeing the game. The team that got ten goals won the game, and Team Tassel was winning.

Shimmerkit tossed the moss-ball over to Coalkit, but Smokekit, who was on Team Tassel, caught the ball in midair and, squealing excitedly, raced for Dovewing's nest.

"No!" Kipperkit squeaked, and he pelted after his sister. He was too late, and Smokekit, quickly jumping over Dovewing's sleeping kits, ran smack into Dovewing's face.

Dovewing let out a surprised _mrrow! _as Smokekit fell onto her nest, the moss-ball beside her.

Tasselkit leaped into the air and let out a happy squeal. "We did it! We won!"

Coalkit bowled into his sister. "Okay, so you beat me at moss-ball; but I bet you can't beat me in a fight!"

"Oh, I bet I _can_!" Tasselkit mewed, and the two littermates began to tussle.

Dovewing nosed Smokekit out of her nest and then said, "Why don't you kits play outside? We have some nice weather today. The sun feels nice and warm and there's an ever-so-slight breeze."

"You sound like an elder!" Kipperkit squeaked. Everyone save Dovewing and her kits gave him an angry glare, and he shrunk under their hostile gazes.

"For shame, Kipperkit, for shame," Snowkit squeaked solemnly, shaking her head.

Kipperkit covered his mouth with his tail. "Sorry!" he mumbled.

"That's all right," Dovewing purred, and she placed her head back on her nest and closed her eyes, trying to get back to her wonderful nap. Soon after, Mousewhisker burst into the den, and Dovewing sighed, her eyelids drooping. She just wouldn't be napping anytime soon, would she?

"Daddy!" Shimmerkit, Kipperkit, Snowkit, Sootykit and Smokekit cried in unison. They all rushed to greet him.

"Hello, my darling kits!" Mousewhisker said affectionately as he licked them each on the head, much to his kits' protests.

Coalkit watched as Mousewhisker began to play with the kits. Suddenly, a thought struck him. _Who is _my _father?_

He turned and padded up to Amberfrost. He nudged her awake until he saw her eyes flutter open. "Hmm, what?" she mumbled drowsily.

"Momma," Coalkit mewed, sitting down, "who is my father?"

Amberfrost got up and shook herself, then sat down as well. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Your father could be Toadstep... You _are _black, but you only have one white paw and no other white markings." She let out a sigh. "It really could be anyone. I'm sorry, Coalkit."

Coalkit felt disappointed, but he didn't show it. He shrugged and said, "That's all right."

Amberfrost beckoned Tasselkit over with her tail. "I love you both very much," she mewed as she washed them. Coalkit and Tasselkit squirmed and fidgeted, but they let her clean them up. "There," Amberfrost said as she stop licking them. "You look perfect."

Then they heard Bramblestar's voice from atop the Highledge. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to gather beneath the rock cliff that their leader was standing on. Bramblestar gazed over his cats and waited patiently until all of ThunderClan was present; the warriors and medicine cats were gathered below him and the queens and elders had padded a little ways out of their dens.

"Willowpaw, Minnowpaw and Birdpaw, step up," Bramblestar meowed.

Letting out happy squeals and bounding forward with pelts bristling with enthusiasm, the three apprentices sat before their Clanmates, eyes shining.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Bramblestar looked down at the three young cats and continued. "Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Birdpaw was so excited, her voice came out as a high-pitched squeak. "I do!"

Stifling their amusement, the Clan looked from Birdpaw to Bramblestar once more. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Birdpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Birdwing. StarClan honors your skill and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar then turned to Minnowpaw. "Minnowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Minnowpaw puffed out his chest. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Minnowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Minnowleap. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Finally, Bramblestar looked upon Willowpaw, who had gotten over her excitement and was now waiting patiently beside her littermates.

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowshade. StarClan honors your spirit and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Birdwing! Minnowleap! Willowshade!" the Clan cheered. The three new warriors dashed towards Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who stopped cheering only to praise them and congratulate them on becoming warriors.

Once the cheering died down, Bramblestar flicked his tail and said, "I have another announcement to make." The Clan gazed up at their leader, surprised but silent. Bramblestar cleared his throat and said, "There are two new apprentices among us."

If the Clan had thought Birdwing, Minnowleap and Willowshade had been noisy when they had been called up, they were in for a bad surprise. A horribly loud screech of excitement sounded from the nursery. Coalkit and Tasselkit pelted forward, and began hopping up and down, facing their leader.

"Is it us? Is it us?" they squeaked.

Bramblestar purred. "Yes, it's you."

The two kits unexpectedly quieted down and sat, appearing to be quite calm. However, the glow in their eyes and their twitching tails and whiskers gave their excitement away.

Amberfrost called, "Wait! Look at them! They're so..." She gazed at her perfectly clean kits, their pelts practically shining. "Well, I've got to wash them!" Amberfrost fretted. What if they have a little dust on them? What if-"

Millie, who had been sitting beside the queen, stepped forward and murmured something to the nervous she-cat. Amberfrost nodded once Millie had finished and said, "All right, all right..." She sat back down and dipped her head to Bramblestar, giving him her consent.

Bramblestar looked down at the two kits and mewed, "Tasselkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tasselpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Ivypool! Step up."

A silver-and-white she-cat stood before her leader, her eyes wide with shock.

"Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal."

Ivypool looked up, and, judging by the way the she-cat looked at her leader at that moment, Coalkit could tell there was more meaning behind Bramblestar's words than he was aware of.

Bramblestar continued with the ceremony. "You will be the mentor of Tasselpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tasselpaw."

Coalkit watched as Ivypool dipped her head and then touched noses with Tasselpaw.

"Coalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Coalpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Icecloud, step up!"

The fluffy white she-cat padded up with much enthusiasm, and looked nearly as excited as her apprentice.

"Icecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitewing and Brackenfur, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and determined. You will be the mentor of Coalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Coalpaw."

Coalpaw eagerly padded up to his new mentor and touched his nose to hers. The Clan cheered once again, and Coalpaw and Tasselpaw stood beside their new mentors abashedly, unused to having so much attention.

Amberfrost and Willowshade, Minnowleap, and Birdwing padded over to them to give the two new apprentices their congratulations.

Willowshade looked at Coalpaw, her eyes shining. "Well done, Coal_paw_."

* * *

**Woo! Longest chapter so far! And ceremony time! XD Fun fun fun! What do you think of Coalpaw and Tasselpaw's new mentors? How do you like the names I gave the kits and previous 'paws? Should I make Squirrelflight expect Bramblestar's kits? And should I make the next chapter about Mousewhisker to dwell deeper into his brother's mysterious action? Or do you want to hear about Coalpaw and his first day as an apprentice? Oh, and Seedpaw became Seedfrost, though it's not mentioned in my story.**


	9. Updated Allegiances

**I don't own Warriors or any of Erin's awesome characters besides Shimmerkit, Smokekit, Sootykit, Kipperkit, Snowkit, Lark-kit, Thistlekit, Frogkit, Tasselpaw, Willowshade, Minnowleap, and Birdwing.**

* * *

**ThunderClan Allegiances**

**Leader: **Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Seedfrost

**Warriors -**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool - light brown she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Tasselpaw

Cherryfeather - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Moleclaw - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Lilyfern - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Amberfrost - pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Snowthorn - white tom with amber eyes

Dew-whisker - gray tom with amber eyes

Minnowleap - very pale gray tom with amber eyes

Birdwing - golden tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws

Willowshade - dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices -**

Seedfrost - very pale ginger she-cat

Coalpaw - black tom with one white paw

Tasselpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens -**

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits: Frogkit, a pale gray tom with black stripes; Thistlekit, a long-furred brown tabby she-kit; and Lark-kit, a ginger tabby she-kit with white patches).

Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders -**

Graystripe - long-furred gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner


End file.
